once_upon_a_time_rebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Tarzan
Tarzan,' '''originally named '''John Clayton III '''is an archetypal feral child raised in the African jungles by the Mangani great apes; he later experiences civilization only to largely reject it and return to the wild as a heroic adventurer. Biography Early Life '''John Clayton III '''is the son of John Clayton II and his wife who were marooned on the coast of one of the most feral sections of the Enchanted Forest, by mutineers. When the young John was only an infant, his mother died, and his father was killed by Kerchak, leader of the ape tribe by whom John was adopted. From then onwards, the child would forget his real name and would be called '''Tarzan', a feral human. Tarzan's tribe of apes is known as the Mangani, Great Apes of a species that do not exist in the realm without magic. Kala is his ape mother, who cared for Tarzan more then any other ape. Growing up Tarzan had a mindset more animal then a man, and would be identified by the apes as one of their own. He would also learn a great deal about the jungle, such as how to hunt, fight, and most importantly survive Coming into Contact As a young adult, Tarzan would meet a young woman named Jane Porter. She, her father, and others of their party were marooned on exactly the same coastal jungle area where Tarzan's biological parents were twenty years earlier. When Jane returns home, Tarzan decides to follow her into the unknown civilized world. When Jane finds Tarzan, she teaches him how to properly speak and the basic knowledge a man should know. After coming to know each other, they fall in love and marry one another. For several months Tarzan tried living outside the jungle to be with Jane but couldn't adapt, seeing what being outside the jungle was doing to him, Jane agreed to go with her true love to their true home of the jungle. Tarzan and Jane build a house in the trees so that they may live atop the dangerous predators, that might endanger their future children. Indeed they do conceive a child in the years to follow, a healthy young boy given both a civilized name Jack Clayton and a jungle name Korak, who he would raise to be strong. Abilities Peak Human Physical Condition: Having lived in the jungle his whole life, Tarzan developed exceptional abilities that would be impossible for other humans. He was able to swing through the trees, slide across branches, hold things with his feet, and had a good sense of hearing and smell that excelled many human beings. Expert Hand to Hand Fighter: He was an incredible fighter, being able to hold his own against some of the jungles deadliest predator. One of Tarzan's most notable accomplishments was when he managed to hold his own against Sabor, a ferocious and powerful leopard who had killed his parents many years earlier, and killed him. Enhanced Strength: He is also incredibly strong; this is seen when he pins down Kerchak and lifts at least two fully grown humans at the same time without any apparent effort. Above Average Intelligence: Another remarkable ability is his cleverness, as a child he made and used simple tools and weapons (a spear, a lasso, a sling) that other children his age can learn to make only when under the supervision of an adult. Knowledge of Weapons: Tarzan often fought with a spear but would also commonly use his bare hands to defeat his opponents. '''Excerpt at Mimicry: '''He also communicates with many species of jungle animals, and has been shown to be a skilled impressionist, able to mimic the sound of a gunshot perfectly. Category:Heroes Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Hunters Category:Tarzan Family